User blog:UltravioletDragon/A fanfic I don't have a name for...
Sophie Foster entered Everglen with way too much trepidation to pass for normal. Her brown eyes, unique among the elves, were downcast, and her gloved fingers trembled with pent-up emotion. She always had to be so careful with her emotions, as an Inflictor had to be, but she couldn’t get control of herself. Sophie found her friends at the patio behind the mansion. Dex had a gadget open in front of him. Wylie was adding light to Linh’s swirling water birds, which Marella was attempting to imitate in flames. Pyrokinesis was extremely dangerous, recently illegal, and only to be used under special circumstances, but Marella didn’t particularly care. Keefe and Fitz seemed to be trying to find Biana, a Vanisher. “Foster!” Keefe yelped, whirling to face her. She could tell—her emotions had hit him like a wave. He could feel them through the air, like Idryn. “What’s wrong?” Dex asked, looking up from wires and gears. Everyone was staring at her, including the bodyguards slipping from the shadows. Sophie sat down on the rim of a fountain and buried her face in her hands. Everyone gathered around her, Keefe wincing at her latest bout of dread. “Sophie…” Biana said, becoming visible and sitting on Sophie’s side. Fitz sat on her other side and leaned his head on her shoulder. Normally, Sophie would have promised she was fine, but, with the raw memory of another head on her shoulder, she flinched away. Fitz leaned back, looking hurt. She shielded her mind, too, just in case Fitz tried telepathy. “Really, Sophie, what is it?” Biana begged. She flickered in and out at the corner of Sophie’s eyes. Linh echoed the question, then Marella and Fitz and Keefe and Tarina and Ro until Sophie covered her ears. She took a few deep, slow breaths before looking up. “Sorry,” she said. “Practice was stressful.” Her stomach churned at the words. “I know we were going to have a meeting, but I need to go.” “Take your time,” Biana said cautiously, “but I hope you realize you’re a mess.” Sophie nodded and stood. She kept her eyes from worried faces as she held up her home crystal and stepped into the light. Sophie hurried to the top floor of Havenfield and flopped on her bed. The turmoil of her day rose again, and this time she let it. She let herself cry with guilt and anxiety and confusion warped into something so much worse. Finally, when the jagged edges of her feeling had ripped her to pieces, Sophie bound the remainder of the feelings in her chest and reached out to Silveny. The motherly alicorn gave Sophie a confused, worried thought before flooding Sophie’s mind with memories of Silveny’s babies, Wynn and Luna. It took only a few minutes of fluffy Luna learning to fly and Wynn snuggling up to his father, who shared his blue-tipped wings, for Sophie to be able to think again. Thank you, ''she told Silveny. Sophie severed their connection. Then she sighed shakily, dried her tears on her tunic sleeve, and reached her telepathy in another direction. ''Fitz? He responded instantly. Yeah, I’m here. How can I help? '' She sighed again, shaky and sore. ''Could you come over? Please? I have to tell you something and I want to do it in person. '' Sophie could feel Fitz’s worry, but he transmitted, ''Okay. Give me a few minutes to shake off Biana—''everyone left, so she’ll follow me if she can. '' Sophie agreed and pulled her mind back. She stretched her fingers through the bars of Iggy’s cage and stroked the imp’s head. “What have I gotten myself into?” she asked him. Fitz met her under Calla’s Panakes tree, which had become their spot. She gave him a nervous smile as he plopped down beside her. “Hi,” he said. “Hi.” “So, what happened?” Fitz picked up a fallen Panakes flower and twirled it in his fingers. “I know you went to training.” Sophie nodded and glanced around. Only Tarina and Flori were visible out of her bodyguards, but they and Fitz’s guard, Grizel, were watching very carefully. Sophie hugged her knees and decided to transmit the story. ''I went to training with Idryn and Aia, ''Sophie said. ''Pretty much normal. ''Aia was a Psionipath, and their training consisted of Sophie trying to grapple her genetically enhanced abilities through force fields. Idryn and Aia were with the Black Swan. Idryn was an Empath, and his job was to make sure the girls didn’t push themselves too hard. Aia had always made Sophie feel really strange with her smiles and compliments, her happy jokes and thoughtful jabs at the flaws of the elven society. ''I didn’t get it, ''Sophie said. ''Today, after most of the lesson, Idryn pulled Aia over. '' Sophie played the memory. Idryn stood really close to Aia, their lips inches apart as they whispered. Sophie found herself hoping for a kiss; they were so cute together! Aia looked over at Sophie and then asked Idryn something. He nodded and left their small training room. “What did he say?” Sophie asked. She pulled her sweaty hair back into a ponytail, panting a little. Aia loved acrobatic action in their ability sparring, and acrobatics was not Sophie’s strong suit. “Idryn’s getting water,” Aia said, not answering Sophie’s actual question. She started stretching. Sophie leaned against the wall and pulled her gloves back on. “Are you and Idryn dating?” Sophie asked suddenly. She was really curious, and they seemed to be. Aia snorted, her long black braid brushing the floor as she leaned to one side. “We’re not,” she said, “but let me say this.” She stood and fixed Sophie with an indigo stare. “It’s easier.” “Excuse me?” “It’s easier,” Aia repeated. “Idryn and I have been best friends since we were Level Ones. We get along great. People have always tried to match us. We got our match lists last year, and I was his number one. He was my second option. That’s partly intentional, by the way. There’s nothing we don’t know about each other.” “So why aren’t you dating?” Sophie asked, now a little confused. If they were such a good match, why didn’t they date? “We will date in a few years,” Aia said. She rubbed her eyes. “We’re both twenty-eight, and we’re trying to hold the pressure off until we’re in our late thirties. But then we’ll get engaged, and we’ll marry, and live in the same house for centuries, because it’s easier.” She stepped closer to Sophie, her eyes deep and dark and unreadable. “It’s easier than fighting for the truth right now.” “But we’re trying to help our world,” Sophie said, pulling out her Black Swan monocle. “That’s the Black Swan’s oath.” “I’m fighting for a few people, really,” Aia said. She took Sophie’s hands, golden-brown fingers and black gloves. “Just a few, like Idryn and me.” “Why?” Sophie asked, tugging her fingers away. Aia shook her head sadly. Then she glanced over her shoulder before changing tactics. “You do a lot of trust exercises, right?” “A lot,” Sophie agreed. She was really used to them, as a telepath. “Well, I’ve got one for you,” Aia said. She smiled faintly. “Don’t inflict on me, please, or hit me.” “Why?” Sophie felt suddenly electric, incredibly nervous, as Aia took another step and put one hand on Sophie’s shoulder, pressing her against the wall. “Shh,” Aia said. She bit her lip and then, very suddenly, leaned in and kissed Sophie on her mouth. “Seriously?” Fitz yelled, stopping the run of Sophie’s memory. Sophie had known that was going to happen. “What was she—” ''I’m getting to that! ''Sophie transmitted hurriedly. ''I’m trying to share, and I’ll get to that if you don’t stop me. '' ''I’m not supposed to be surprised? ''Fitz demanded, but he sighed and sat back. ''What is wrong with her? Why is she messing with my girlfriend? '' ''I’m getting to that. ''Sophie twined their fingers together and started to relive the morning again, picking up in the same place. Aia kissed like she’d had practice. Something surged inside Sophie, something hot and fierce and rushing. Sophie found herself kissing Aia back, as perfect as anything. And then Aia stepped back, dropping her hands from Sophie’s hair, and the weight of it all fell hard on Sophie. She slid down the wall and sat there, counting her breaths. “So…” Aia started, pressing against Sophie as she sat beside her. Sophie stiffened, but something about the warmth of the older elf was comforting. “How was that?” Sophie clenched her eyes closed. She could feel the answer, feel it in her racing heart. “Not terrible?” she managed. “You’re a great kisser,” Aia said quietly. She smiled nervously. “Fitz should feel lucky.” “Fitz…” Sophie whispered. “Oh, I am not trying to separate you guys,” Aia said. “I’m not. You’re sweet and perfect and I think you deserve him. But Idryn said you’re crushing on me, deep down, and I couldn’t… I needed to see.” Sophie rubbed her chest, trying to get all her feelings sorted. She could sort of sense the crush, a familiar feeling. “And why did you...?” “Kiss you?” Aia finished. She shifted a little. “Mostly because I wanted to. But part of that is because I want you to feel our side.” Sophie met her eyes, and Aia was as fierce as ever. “I want you to know that there are a few of us that our world shoves in a dark corner. You’ve got a lot of changes to make, Moonlark, and here’s one from me: I want to be treated like a person with feelings that matter.” “You do matter,” Sophie mumbled. She was blushing really brightly now. “Maybe, but if I actually tried to get with one of the girls I’ve loved, our world would go nuts. I don’t love Idryn in the way I’m supposed to; I’ve only ever felt that way about other girls. And Idryn’s in the same jam. His boyfriend is great, but they are never going to be together in public. Just friends. So I’m going to marry Idryn, because it’s easier.” Aia closed her eyes and leaned her head on Sophie’s shoulder. Sophie shivered but didn’t move. “I kissed you,” Aia said, “because I spent years in a mess over my feelings before Idryn cornered me and told me he’s the same. I want you not to have to do that. Stay with your cutie and live out your life, but, Moonlark, remember that we exist.” Aia stood and opened the door, letting Idryn in. He handed her a cup and she drank before turning back to Sophie. “And, Sophie—” “Yes?” Sophie said, getting up. She needed to go to Everglen for a meeting, even though she just wanted to be alone. “You’re one of us, too.” Aia pinned Sophie with her indigo eyes. “Fly far, Moonlark. See you next week.” ''Wow, ''Fitz transmitted. He fiddled with another blossom, watching Sophie with new respect. ''You’re okay? '' ''I think so, ''Sophie answered, ''but I’m not really sure anymore. '' Fitz sat quietly for a minute, then he asked, ''Was Aia serious? '' ''I don’t think she was lying. '' ''Still, it’s… it’s confusing. I’ve never heard of that at all. '' ''I actually have, ''Sophie admitted, ''but as a human thing. I didn’t think elves had same-sex relationships. ''She risked a smile at Fitz. ''But I don’t care if Aia’s cute, promise. '' He nodded, looking thoughtful. ''Thank you for trusting me, ''he said. ''Cognates, ''Sophie promised. ''Who else are you going to tell? '' Sophie looked at Grizel’s cat stare, Tarina staring back, Flori humming a song to the Panakes. ''I think I have to tell pretty much everyone, ''she said. ''Numbers make a revolution, right? '' '' '' Fitz went home pretty soon after, promising he wouldn’t say a thing to Biana. Sophie spent some time with Jallia, the gorgodon she was training, and then went inside and spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through history texts. She was trying to find any mention of same-sex couples or people. “Hey, kiddo,” Grady said, coming in for dinner. “How was your day?” Sophie shrugged. Edaline had spent the day transferring verminions to the Sanctuary, and had plenty to say about the creatures over a dinner of Eastroot pie. After she’d finished complaining about the giant hamsters, she turned to Sophie. “What did you do today?” “Are there same-sex elven couples?” Sophie countered. This was going to be painful no matter how she did it, so she was going to do it directly. “Like, two women who live together and are married?” “No,” Edaline said, exchanging looks with Grady. “Why would you think that?” “Because I met an elf like that today,” Sophie said. “That isn’t a thing,” Grady said. “Really. Who was it?” “I don’t think she was lying,” Sophie said. “And I believe her.” Grady frowned. Edaline was giving Sophie her patented parent I-know-there’s-more-to-this-look. Sophie decided to leave it there, and the awkward silence went on for a bit longer than eternity. Biana came over first thing the next morning and demanded all the details, so Sophie told her. Biana asked a ton of questions, but she seemed to believe Sophie. That was encouraging. Sophie spent the rest of the day going through her friends a few at a time, making her day absolutely miserable with constant confession. Keefe believed her instantly—he could feel the truth of the story, even though talking about crushes with him was insanely weird after the whole triangle thing. Dex was so much worse. He didn’t believe her the first time she told him, and it took a lot of details to drag him around. Linh was easy. She got being marginalized for something she couldn’t control. Sophie would do Marella later, when the world calmed down. Actually saying that she was part of this, that she got it because she had feelings for Aia, was the hardest, over and over, and saying it to her parents and endless bodyguards was the worst of all. The next week, Sophie went to training with Aia and Idryn. It was embarrassing, and Idryn clearly knew everything, but other than that training went well; Sophie finally managed to feint around the shields with telepathy. “How’d your friends take it?” Aia asked afterwards, starting her stretching. Sophie thought about it, and then she said, “They’re with us, I think.” “Thank you,” Idryn said. He had lavender eyes, pale against his coppery skin, so he always looked really intense. He was also nice, and Sophie hoped his boyfriend appreciated that. “Thank you, Moonlark,” Aia repeated. She smiled at Sophie as Sophie left to go to Cognate training, and for the first time in a while, Sophie felt proud to be the Moonlark. Category:Blog posts